Locked Away
by moongoddess217
Summary: While Luigi is contemplating something, he hears strange music. Enticed, he follows it to its source, a strange clearing. In this clearing, he learns about an upcoming threat, and seeks out his friends to go on a quest to stop this threat before it is too late. A/N This is a revised story! Thanks for the support!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **THE FINDINGS**

 ** _Bold and Italics means that its and A/N_**

 ** _So yes_**

 ** _My Online name is Luna_**

 ** _I am redoing this story._**

 ** _Prepare for an even worse version!_**

 ** _(Maybe)_**

 ** _I will start now_**

 ** _Also I can't spell..._**

* * *

Luigi sighed, tossing a stone into the water. He sat on the edge of Bowl lake, skipping stones into the water. He didn't know what to do. He was currently supposed to be at Peach's party.

It was her birthday.

Luigi, after coming, decided to slip off.

None noticed him leaving.

Luigi choked back a sob. He was the one none payed attention to; the 'player 2', the castaway, only one he had ever opened up to was Rosalina,and she hadn't even been there. Probably because Peach couldn't firgure out a way to send an invitation. Now all he was doing was skipping stones into the water.

He really hated his life at times.

He stood up, and walked away from the lake, heading deeper into the dark forest grabbing a few rocks off the ground. He shivered involuntarily. He didn't know were he was going. He did know that he probably was gunna get lost. That was why he grabbed those rocks. He laid them in a trail behide him. As he walked deeper in, he heard what seemed to be music.

Wonderful, enticing music.

It flowed, the melody so complex, Luigi knew it was something extraordinary.

Noone can play music like this.

He followed it to its source: a clearing, ringed around with rocks.

In the center of it was a white pillar.

Luigi walked up to it and walked around it, still hearing that oddly beautiful music.

The white pillar was about 2 feet tall, and on the top had a small indentation.

All around the white pillar that was in the middle were 7 stone pillars, which each were 1 foot tall and had small indentations.

Opposite from were Luigi had walked from was a Large rock wall.

It was extremely out of place, and Luigi got the feeling there should be some sort of door or a hole there.

So Luigi walked over to it, and, for some mysterious reason he placed his hand upon the stone wall.

* * *

The wall glowed faintly with white light, and text appeared before him:

* * *

 _The One who walks a lonely path, shall find what he most needs._

 _The One who is in the spotlight shall choose between two._

 _The One who seems to be weak shall help in other ways._

 _The One in the stars, shall light up the way you seek._

 _Seek the other three, young hero._

 _This is only one part of your adventure._

 _There is at least one more._

 _Go on this quest for me._

 _Free me, and I will be your greatest ally._

 _If not, I will be your greatest foe._

 _Come with the other three when **he** attacks._

 _You shall know what I mean by this when the time comes._

 _They draw near..._

 _Listen to what I am saying now:_

 _ **When the crystals are placed into the circle,**_

 _ **The legend shall regain it's power.**_

 _ **A legend it never was.**_

 ** _They shall come again,_**

 ** _The legend will help the four._**

 ** _Then four becomes five._**

 ** _They shall gather mystical artifacts._**

 ** _Then take back what was once theirs._**

 ** _One of the four knows the legend._**

 ** _But, after the five defeat them,_**

 ** _Another force comes to play._**

 _This is all I can tell you now._

 _They are coming here, following my power._

 _They know who you are._

 _They know because they know someone else is here._

 _Go, before you get caught._

 _Find your friends, and come back to me._

 _Be back in three days, when the lunar eclipse appears._

 _Be safe, young hero._

 _Free me._

* * *

Luigi stared at the words on the rock, which were glowing faintly before fading away.

He could hear footsteps, very soft, but getting louder every second.

He let his hand slide down the side of the rock and then ran, scooping up the rocks he dropped as he ran.

Luigi only stopped when he had reached his and Marios house.

Luigi was still thinking about what just happened, just standing still.

As he had thought before, he had a job to do.

In three days time, just to round up three people and bring them to the circle of pillars and that rock wall.

He sighed once more. He always wished he could be the leader of at least one quest, but it seemed to be this time, the chance he gets to be leader of a quest or adventure, it seems he would be having a very long and hard road up ahead.

As he thought over the words said to him before, he had a sudden realization.

He knew he was leading this quest, but out of those four lines describing people Luigi wasn't sure about which one described him.

 _Probably the first one._

Luigi was still pondering over this fact as he paced.

Luigi was struck with a sudden idea. Maybe he should go to to her...

Yeah, she should be able to give him good advice on this. She might be one of the people on the quest. Luigi hoped so.

Luigi walked into their backyard.

Their backyard was pretty big, but all it really had were a patio attached to their house, a sorta large pool, and 2 trees in a corner with a hammock in between. There was a ladder attached to the house going up to a viewing platform up on the roof.

Luigi had built it about 2 years ago, so he could watch and veiw the stars. Usually, whenever he had a nightmare, he either went to Mario or came up here. The stars had always comforted him, and sometimes he didn't feel as lonely when Mario was away on a quest whenever he came up here. But there was something Mario didn't know about up here.

Luigi went over to something covered up by a sheet. He uncovered it. It was a large box that had a large padlock on it. Luigi withdrew a necklace from underneath his shirt. The necklace had a small key that had a small symbol on it.

The symbol was a grand star.

Luigi leaned down to the padlock, and the key enlarged, just the right size for it. Luigi fit the key inside the lock, and heard a small click.

Luigi put his hand on the lid, and then opened it.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hello wonderful people who are reading this story!**_

 _ **I am slow to update, I'm trying for at least a 1k chapter every 3 weeks or 1k chapter in less time.**_

 _ **Otherwise known as "I'll update when I feel like it"**_

 _ **Not really. I enjoy typing this story, either on an ipod or a computer, it doesn't matter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Also, the story will be a bit different from its orig**_ _ **inal version.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Just saying I will put the amount of words in each chapter at the bottom, so if you are wondering about what the number at the bottom is, its the word count.**_

 _ **1,209**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Quest begins**

 **A/N Second Re-written chapter!**

 **YAY**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the followers!**

 **I appreciate it! ;P**

 **Ok now let's get going!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Nintendo and never will unless I am a billionaire and buy it, which will probably never happen.**

* * *

The chest opened up. Inside was a floating star thingy, on its side, but it had no center. It was a launch star.

Luigi took the key out of the lock, which then shrunk as he put the necklace back on and put it back underneath his shirt. He climbed into the launch star, and spun, flying up into the sky.

As he flew, he looked down below, observing the kingdom from above. It was wonderous. Luigi kept flying higher until he was out and into space, luckly the launch stars allowed you to breath in space and withstand it without getting crushed. He passed serveral other planets but in the distance he could see the comet.

Luigi's luck was very high indeed.

Luigi flew directly into it passing through and landing softly aboard the Observatory.

Looking around he spotted serveral Luna's talking and playing games but Luigi didn't see Rosalina.

Luigi remembered something about her flying the Observatory, but he also knew that the comet basically flew itself, but needed only a little guidince.

He started walking toward the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to get over to the bridge. He reached the top and went to the thingy that lets you get higher up. The thing took him up by the Engine Room and Luigi took a second one to the Gateway then a third took him to the top, the Garden. Rosalina was right there, controlling the comet, turning around when he landed.

"Hello Rosalina! Did you know it's Peach's birthday today? Apparently she could not figure out how to get an invitation to you, though its very easy."

"Oh, it is? I didn't know. I can't believe that Peach couldn't find a way to give me an invitation to her party. She has done it before. Anyways, nice to see you Luigi! Why did you come here to see me?"

It seemed that the comet kept going when Rosalina stopped doing or controlling it or something.

"Well,-" Luigi said. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things that happened recently. Is that Okay?"

"Of course! I am always there for you Luigi. Remember that. I am fine with anything you wish talk about. Also, I was just about to have lunch in the garden. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course! I hadn't eaten anything at Peach's party. I just slipped off. For me it was quite boring, which is unlike her."

"Okay then. Stay here and I will bring up some food."

Rosalina smiled before walking away.

Rosalina then went over to that thingy Luigi used to get up here and went down. Luigi went into into Garden Dome to wait for Rosalina to come back.

One of the reasons Luigi has that launch star was because of the time Luigi spent in the Observatory helping Rosalina out with everything that she needed done. They had become close friends during that time and Rosalina put the launch star in the box and gave Luigi the key so he could visit and the launch star would automatically send him to the Observatory.

About 5 minutes later, Rosalina came in with Polari and serveral other Luma's, including the baby luma who helped Mario find the power stars. Baby Luma was a little older now though.

Polari stayed by Rosalina as the rest of the Luma's swarmed him, calling him serveral good names. The Luma's had serveral nicknames for him during the time he was helping Rosalina. They really liked Luigi, since he had played games with them and spent time with them while Mario had been off searching for power stars. Luigi only went out for the hidden stars.

"Calm down." Rosalina said, and the Luma's stopped chattering and floated around, playing with each other.

Rosalina spread out a large quilt in the garden and sat down. Luigi followed suit, and sat down on the opposite side.

"So what is it then that you wanted to tell me about Luigi?"

The luma's still played their game but appeared to have shifted closer.

"Well, it started when I left Peach's castle. I walked over to Bowl Lake and skipped stones for an hour or so, but then I heard something. The sound came from the woods, and it was a strange music. So I got up and followed the music to a clearing. In the clearing there were a circle of 7 stone pillars and in the center there was 1 white pillar. On the opposite side of the clearing there was a rock wall. I don't know why but I put my hand against it and then white text appeared on the stone's surface. I remember everything it said, if you want me to repeat it to you."

Rosalina nodded, Interested.

* * *

" _The One who walks a lonely path, shall find what he most needs._

 _The One who is in the spotlight shall choose between two._

 _The One who seems to be weak shall help in other ways._

 _The One in the stars, shall light up the way you seek._

 _Seek the other three, young hero._

 _This is only one part of your adventure._

 _There is at least one more._

 _Go on this quest for me._

 _Free me, and I will be your greatest ally._

 _If not, I will be your greatest foe._

 _Come with the other three when **he** attacks._

 _You shall know what I mean by this when the time comes._

 _They draw near..._

 _Listen to what I am saying now:_

 _ **When the crystals are placed into the circle,**_

 _ **The legend shall regain it's power.**_

 _ **A legend it never was.**_

 ** _They shall come again,_**

 ** _The legend will help the four._**

 ** _Then four becomes five._**

 ** _They shall gather mystical artifacts._**

 ** _Then take back what was once theirs._**

 ** _One of the four knows the legend._**

 ** _But, after the five defeat them,_**

 ** _Another force comes to play._**

 _This is all I can tell you now._

 _They are coming here, following my power._

 _They know who you are._

 _They know because they know someone else is here._

 _Go, before you get caught._

 _Find your friends, and come back to me._

 _Be back in three days, when the lunar eclipse appears._

 _Be safe, young hero._

 _Free me."_

* * *

Rosalina and the luma's stared intently at Luigi as he spoke the last word.

"Well,-" Rosalina said. "We should probably get going then. I want to help you Luigi, and It seems I am part of this Quest of yours, as The one in the stars shall light up the way you seek. It obviously refers to you as The one who walks a lonely path, shall find what he most needs. I'm guessing its you because you seem quite lonely. Sorry to say that but it's kinda true."

"No, thats fine Rosalina. I think The one who seems weak shall help in other ways is Peach, and I think somehow the second line is about Mario. I guess I can sorta tell. Well, first lets finish eating this food you made. Thank you for this."

"No problem."

* * *

 **LE TIME SKIP TO AFTER LUNCH**

* * *

Rosalina and Luigi stood outside the garden chatting. Rosalina then glanced back at the luma's, and briefly nodded at Polari, and he nodded back, and flicked his little arm at her. She smiled and jumped down, with the crys of the Luma's questioning her as if they hadn't paid attention at all.

They probably didn't though, so it was ok.

Luigi followed Rosalina out, and jumped off the side, landing on the ground floor gracefully.

Luig walked over to were Rosalina stood, next to one of the couches in the library.

Rosalina lifted it up effortlessly. Luigi figured something was up with those seats. Underneath was a launch star, and she moved the seat over so it wasn't over the star anymore.

She got inside, and spun, shooting off. Luigi did likewise, and it shot him through space.

As he flew by, he recognized some of the galaxies. There were the Good Egg Galaxy, BattleRock Galaxy, and Ghostly Galaxy were some of the few he recognized, mostly because he'd been there before. Before long, Luigi could see earth in the distance, and only a minute afterward he landed on the roof with a loud *thud*. He turned around, and there was Rosalina, waiting for him.

"I figured you would be right behind." She smiled kindly.

"We better go find Mario and Peach before she gets kidnapped again."Luigi smiled at her, and said "This way."

He climbed down the ladder, and went over to the back door, and unlocked it by the time Rosalina got down. He held open the door, and Rosalina walked inside, with him following behind. He closed the door as he walked in, and Rosalina headed straight for the entryway. Luigi locked the backdoor, and went along. Rosalina was waiting for him and Luigi closed the door behind him. He went over to the pipe that was almost directly next to their house.

"Well, come on, no time to lose Rosalina, ladies first." Luigi said, winking at her. She laughed, and climbed inside the pipe. Luigi followed suit. Literally seconds later he popped out,landing again gracefully next to Rosalina, and glanced at Peaches castle. "Time to go, though I'm not entirely sure they are here." Luigi says glancing around. "Don't worry, if they aren't I'm pretty sure we can ask around to find them." She responded.

"After all, Peach is probably playing Mario Party with Mario." Luigi said as they walked to the gates.

(peach had built a gate with a wall surrounding the castle, though all it did was spend money) and walked right through.

Rosalina was surprised, but it didn't even take someone like her to discover it was fake. They kept walking until they reached a newly furnished room. It was large, with a big flatscreen tv and serveral gaming consoles on various other tvs in the room. Two people were on one of the further couches were they were playing wii sports.

Luigi had been wrong apparently.

* * *

/

 **A/N Hello! Back with a re-write of Chapter 2!**

 **Thanks for the Reviewers and Followers!**

 **R &R**

 **LINE BREAKS ARE BEING ADDED YAY**

 **/**

 **1,786**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Starting the adventure**

 **A/N New Re-written chapter! yay**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nintendo. If I did, then i would make some TERRIBLE games.**

* * *

Luigi and Rosalina approached Mario and peach, who were doing figure skating and Mario was doing bad.

Like, Really bad.

Peach was acing everything though. Luigi and Rosalina walked up behind them and Luigi put his hand on Marios shoulder and whispered "Boo!"

Both Mario and Peach jumped since they weren't aware of their surroundings and engrossed in the game. Luigi and Rosalina were laughing as Mario sighed and said"Luigi,why?" "It was perfect timing Bro, you do it to me all the time, it's only fair!" Responded Luigi. "Wait, why is Rosie here?" Peach asked. " Don't call me that." Rosalina grumpily said. " well it's a kinda short story" Luigi sheepishly said.

* * *

*Some Short explanations later*

* * *

"Oh" Peach said.

"Mmhmm" Mario said.

"Umm are you coming or not?" Rosalina asked. Complete silence as Peach and Mario looked at eachother.

"Of course Weegie, I'm coming after all this is one of your quests and I won't miss that!" Mario cheerily said ..."Well, it'll be much more fun then getting kidnapped by bowser, so I'm in." Peach said after a short silence after Mario said he was going.

Luigi looked out the window, a large airship was in the distance, coming near fast.

"Ummmmm... Guys? We need to go, like now." Luigi said and pointed at the ship in the distance. "Oh, umm, yeah let's a go!" Peach said and started to run out with everyone following behind and Mario saying "Hey, You stole my line!" At peach.

* * *

Everyone followed Peach out of the room, while some toads were actually screaming as they saw the airship. They headed to the pipe in the garden, which led to Mario and Luigis house. It was in the farthest part, surrounded by a hedge maze, in which Peach led them through it easily.

Some explosions were heard, as well but everyone quickly managed to get into the pipe to warp to their house. The noise quickly diminished as they were surrounded by peaceful tranquility. They popped out at the front of the house, and Mario quickly put something into the pipe, blocking it.

"If anything comes after us through the pipe, this should stop them for awhile. Let's go back into the backyard, so you can show us this clearing or whatever."

Luigi lead them all out of the house and into the woods.

It was a short walk to the clearing, and they got there within 10 minutes.

Mario, Peach, and Rosalina looked around, investigating.

Luigi walked back to the stone wall, and then he said; "Guys, over here. Put your hand on the wall."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Mario, have you ever heard of people putting their hands on walls and doors or something appears?"

"Nope" Mario simply said.

"Do it anyway." Luigi said, and the others all placed their hands on the stone wall.

The place on the stone wall were their hands all were disappeared, Revealing a room.

The room was filled with art on the walls, with each painting having strange text most likely explaining something about it.

In the middle of the room there was a staircase going down.

"Well," Luigi said.

"Time to start our adventure."

Luigi then started walking down the staircase.

* * *

/

 **A/N A slightly revised and more like new chapter here.**

 **A update should come out on the 25th or 30th hopefully.**

 **I'm going for about 1.5k words for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reviews and followers!**

 **R &R**

 **/**

 **Short Chapter!**

 **(Sorry)**

 **LINE BREEEEEAKS**

 **618**


	4. Owo Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N Hello there! The changing of the chapters, shifting them and stuff is all due to me trying to figure out where I'm going with this story, which i had already figured out before, but then promptly lost it due to my memory loss...**

 **I'm like, no kidding. I put my ipod somewhere in the morning, then can't find it in the afternoon.**

 **Well...Moving on.**

 **Yes, I finally wrote something that I like! (AKA the new chapters)**

 **I did change the story line, (that was going to be a garanteed, unfortunately) so now it should seem better written.**

 **I think.**

 **Okay then, let's continue.**

 **Remember, I'm trying to make each chapter at least over 1k words.**

 **AT LEAST!**

 **k**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Nintendo, sadly. But I do own the OC's!**

* * *

Luigi could hear his friends footsteps as they walked behind him on the stairs. The stairs seemed to go down endlessly, and their color didn't help either. The stairs were a deep blue, almost black, and since there was nothing lighting up the place except for the small, dancing green flames that sprouted from his gloves fingertips. But the dark blue color still melted into the black of the walls. Luigi couldn't be sure, nor did he want to check, if there were any walls. The stairs just kept going.

He could hear Peach and Rosalina catching up on the most recent events, though Luigi told Rosalina the more important details.

Luigi could see a blue light ahead, but he wasn't sure. Afterall, Luigi's flames were casting green light againest the walls, making the experience a little more unsettling. Luigi increased his pace, and soon found himself in a circular room about 50 feet across. The patterns depicted were those of humans.

There were several panels, each depicting different things. There was a large panel to Luigi's left and he walked closer to observe it. On it, there in the center was a figure in white and from the left to the right where people in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple robes, all facing the person in white, who held 7 crystals. Each was a different color; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The color theme was very obvious.

Luigi then look to the right, observing the other depictions.

The one next to it was split in 7 panels. The first depicted the mage (for that is what Luigi assumed they were) in red, who was summoning flames to make a campfire, The second was the mage in orange, meditating on a piece of rock, which was surrounded by lava. The third was the mage in yellow, summoning up lightning bolts and striking them at metal machines. The fourth, a mage in green, who was using vines to lift materials to build a structure. The fifth, a mage in blue, who was underwater exploring a sunken ship. The sixth, a mage in purple, running away from a village cloaked in darkness. And The seventh, a mage in white, who was helping the other mages.

That was all for that panel, and Luigi pondered over what these meant, when he saw writing beside the first panel.

He walked over and started reading, while he noticed the others looking around the room.

The writing held a description of the people depicted.

What Luigi learned from reading was:

The Mage in red was Ignis, and held the power of fire. He was arrogant, but his loyalty surpassed the other mages.

The Mage in Orange was Aliquam, and held control over lava and some conrtol over fire. He was fire-resistant, and worked well with others.

The Mage in yellow was Fulgar, and held control of electricity and lightning. He was a brilliant mechanic and was a genius. He was also a sort of blacksmith. He didn't get along with others too well because of his anti-social nature.

The Mage in green was Arbor, who held power over nature. She was an outgoing optimistic person who loved helping others. She got along with everyone and was loved by all.

The Mage in Blue was Aqua, who held control of water. She was a lover of knowledge, and spent most of her time in the library. She didn't use her power often.

The Mage in Purple was Malum, a depressing looking young man. He had control over the darkest forces, such as necromany. Noone besides the other seven mages really liked him, since his pessimistic mode didn't help people cheer up.

The Mage in white was Lunae, who was leader of the eight. The 7 mages stood watch over the Fabulosa Kingdom as Its rulers and protecters. They were often attacked by the neighbor kingdom Umbra, a kingdom whose raids sprend fair across the lands. Eventually, the Kingdom of Umbra had conquered all the neighboring kingdoms to Fabulosa. Fabulosa was attacked with great force, and bent, under rule of the Umbra Kingdom. The Umbra's had taken the Council of 7 to the dungeons, so they could not rise a rebellion. After many years, One of the Mages, Arbor, broke free with the other 6's help and ran to help the people. Her personality and her optimistism was just the spark the rebellion needed, and soon it turned to an all out war, with Umbra fading away into the darkness and the Council of 7 being restored to power.

After that, the Council ruled peacefully together, going off to other lands on adventures. They often brought home relics and gold, but their most recent adventure had lead them to 7 magical relics, which each member took one as their own. The relics took form as colorful gemstones. These relics gave the 7 new power, far more powerful then their powers had been before. They kept the relics on necklaces, and each person would never take their necklace off. About a century later,(people back then lived longer) Malum decided he wanted to rule the Fabulosa kingdom by himself, and tried to steal the Other mages relics. Malum successfully stole 2 of the mages relices, Ignis and Arbors. This in result, blew away the trust between the 7, and started war. Malum rallied people to his side, which fought againest the other 6 mages, who had people on their side too. The war lasted 69 years, and at the end, Malum was defeated and killed, and Ignis and Arbor got their relics back, and Lunae took Malums relic. After having a meeting, the remaing 7 decided to make a dungeon of sorts to hide the 7's relics. Lunae then asked Fulgar to create a crown, which he did. The crown was Silver, and had one Large slot in the front with 11 slots going around it. In what Lunaes design was that her relic enlarged to fit the largest spot, and then the red relic would split into 2 and fall to eith side of the white, then all the others would follow till the 7th relic, Malums relic, which would shrink to fit the slot in the very back of the crown. Lunae and the others hid the relics in the dungeon-ish place, and the crown was placed in the middle. The crown was enchanted for when teh true ruler of Fabulosa would oneday come to resurrect the kingdom. it could be anyone, wether of royal descent or not.

In the end, the remaing 6 stepped down from their posts as rulers and the people voted on someone of their own, and that person took over the kingdom.

The writing finished there next to the Mage in white Lunae.

Luigi moved away from that larger panel then went to the next.

The next panel was of a battle. Malum stood behind his army facing the 6. The 6 had a larger army, but what Malum's army was comprised of was much more disturbing then Luigi realized. malum's army consisted of dead soldiers, zombies really. Each seemed to have been excited to kill the army on the other side.

There was writing, which described the battle, but Luigi didn't read it.

Luigi instead skipped to the next panel, which held a picture of the relics, which were gemstones, and what the crown would look like _if_ it ever got completed. It held a small bit of writing next to it.

 _Be warned. Many Puzzles come ahead. Solve each to move to room to room. The puzzles **start** here._

Luigi could only think about the writing for only a second before he realized. _They were stuck_.

There was no exit except for going back up the stairs.

 _The puzzles **start** here._

The word _**start**_ had stood out for some reason. If this was as easy as he thought-

a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, Luigi, what do we do?, the princesses and I searched the walls for anything we could use to find something, anything really. You have any ideas? We left you to observe the panels." Mario said, then observing the panels closer, trying to see if there was something he'd missed.

"I have one idea, left me just"-Luigi said as he pushed on the word **_start_** on the wall. It pushed in, and a door opened.

"I was reading the writing on the walls, and It said there would but puzzles and that they would start here. So i just thought of the simplest thing I could. Press the start button." Luigi sheepishly said, already heading towards the open door.

"Wait, you can read that writing?" Peach asked, puzzled.

"Can't you?" Luigi responded, walking through the open door, the others following. Luigi turned to look back and saw each of them saying "No."

"This could be because you are blessed upon by the star sprites, otherwise maybe its something you knew but never had need for till now," Rosalina commented, as they arrived in the next room.

"What does that supposed to mean?" "Well it's supposed to mean that your inherited the trait to read a language. It has happened before." Rosalina responded, observing the room.

Luigi looked too. The room had a table with a keyboard on it, and the color of the room was a tan-ish brown. Luigi walked up to the keyboard, and it posed a single question: "How many mages were there?" _Easy._ Luigi thought. _It's seven._ Luigi pushed the number seven, and the question changed. "Which mage betrayed the others?' _Malum._ Luigi thought before entering in the name and pressing enter. One more question showed up: "How long did the war last?" _69._ Luigi thought as he entered the number and the door appeared. "Were did you find this information Luigi?" "Yeah, bro, how did you know that?" Mario and Peach both asked Luigi.

"Well that writing on the walls in the earlier room told a story. all those questions related to it." He responded, absentmindedly walking toward the open door.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry about not updating sooner. I didn't lose the inspiration to write, I got caught up in school exams and also was busy with Minecraft (cause I'm a nerd)**

 **Also because i wasn't sure if i should finish it, but i am definitely going to. Sorry, but this next week I'm going to a Honor Band camp. Yay!**

 **Hope You enjoyed!**

 **This is probably the longest chapter so far! (which means i need to write more)**

 **So this time we made it to 2,037 words!**

 **See You Next Time!**

 **Side Note: Thanks for the wonderful viewers! We made it too 612 views! Wow! Wasn't expecting that many people to be interested! Thanks! R &R PLZ**

 **OwO**

 **ALSO The names of the mages and like the names of the kingdoms etc, are in latin, if you are curious to what they mean, BUT sometimes english to latin tranlations change when you tranlate that latin back to english. Also some of the mages latin to english names are dumb because the elements names from english to latin were dumb.**

 **DONT JUDGE LOL**

 **LINE BREAAAAKS**

 **'\|0w0|/'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N Thanks for the recent followings and favorites!**

 **Also, thanks to (Guest) Rockster! I thought I fixed the 8 mages thing, (because there were only 7) but i guess i didn't, sorry if I confused anyone, but anyways, thanks for pointing that out!**

 **Sorry for not posting as often as I should, I'm trying to make this sorry sound good, because to others it may not end up like they thought it would. All I know is that i enjoy writing when I'm alone, and that some character may be OOC, and for that I'm sorry.**

 **Been REALLY busy and didnt get this out over the summer. I had summer work and marching band, then I had school and now hopefully can finish this chapter at least at 1k words (or more..? ;D) Also sorry but i wanted to give you guys something fast if thats ok ;D**

 **Also constructive critism is welcome, also point out mistakes and I will try to fix them. (LIke the 8 mages instead of 7)**

 **Also, does anyone know how to make those like page breaks? If anyone knows, please tell me in the reviews or through pm's.**

 **Thanks for the support since I'm _definately_ not the best writer (or speller ;P) **

**THANKS!**

 **LINE BREAKS HAVE BEEN ADDED**

* * *

Luigi strode through the newly-opened door, with Mario, Peach, and Rosalina following behind, Mario and Peach still slightly confused about how Luigi could read that writing and they couldn't, both of them unsatisfied by Rosalina's explanation.

The next room was a small hallway, which ended with 2 ways, one going left the other going right.

The group of four stopped, and just observed their surroundings. The walls were a nice tan color, slightly soothing, with a large black dot on the left side. The floor underneath was made of stone, while the roof was made of a pink-ish rock, which looked like a kind of granite. There were decorations on the walls, just abstract patterns.

"We should split up."

Mario's voice echoed through the corridor.

"So how about Mario and I, then Peach and Rosalina. We will take left, your group can take right." Luigi answered, staring ahead.

Everyone nodded, agreeing to Luigi's proposition.

"Well, let's go now, hopefully this route will meet back at the next doorway." Rosalina quietly commented, glazing forward.

No one responded, and then Peach and Rosalina broke off the group and headed right. Mario and Luigi followed, going to the left instead.

 _"Good Luck"_ _An airy voice echoed down the walls, bringing along feeling of hope._

The brothers glazed at each other for a moment, then continued walking through the maze of walls they had just entered.

* * *

Mario lead the way through what they had realized was a maze. As soon as they had gone left, Mario put his gloved-hand onto the left side of the wall and followed it. The classic hug-the-left-wall maze strategy. Going through every possible way and dead-end, eventually ending up at the exit. Luigi just ending up walking staring at the floor ad he followed behind Mario. very faint details began to appear that were not there before. Every second he looked at it, the image grew clearer. A line. A line in a slightly darker tone so it could be distinguishable from the floor. Luigi stared back at were Mario _used_ to be but he was gone. Luigi stopped, and looked around. Mario wasn't anywhere in sight. "Mario!" He called out. There was no response. If Mario was anywhere close by, surely Luigi could find him, right? Or should he continue onward?

Mario could find his way through the maze, right? So most likely he probably is at the end, waiting for him. Luigi started staring at the floor again and following the line, believing that his brother would be waiting.

* * *

Mario was lost. He had to admit, he hadn't noticed when he had been going in the same pattern for about five minutes. He signed. "Luigi?" He asked. Hearing no response, he turned, expecting to see his younger brother following behind him, but no one was there. "Luigi!" Mario called out. No response. Mario signed, then started walking, He needed to find his brother AND get to the end of this maze. He was so focused on his thoughts, however, that he didn't notice the tripwire on the floor. The floor opened up, and Mario fell in.

* * *

Rosalina followed Peach. She personally thought of her being one of her closest friends, since after all you don't get many visitors in space. The walls were tall and foreboding, and Rosalina couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. She couldn't tell what her friend was thinking, but she was highly distracted. Rosalina lightly tapped Peach on the shoulder. "Peach," She whispered. "Do you want me to take the lead?"

Peach's response was almost instantaneous. "Oh, please! Sorry I don't know I'm just lost in thought I guess."

Rosalina nodded and Took off, Peach following behind her. They walked through the maze for quite awhile, when they saw what seemed like the end. They walked toward it, Rosalina leading. At the end, Luigi sat, next to an open door and seemed to be taking a break. "Oh, hey guys." Luigi said. "Did you happen to see Mario on your way here? I got lost in thought and when I looked back up He was gone." "No, we didn't see him. Do you think if we go on he will catch up? I mean he's Mario after all." Peach responded.

Luigi stood up, and the girls followed him through the door. The next room had a Spiro-graph like pattern on the floor, and several objects stood on pedestals around the room. The pedestals were about 2 feet high and were a smoky quartz color. The walls had several indentations, and was just plain white. There was no door to be seen but the one behind them.

"What do you guys think we are supposed to do here?" Luigi asked them. "Maybe find the right object to fit into the walls indentations?" Rosalina said. "That seems logical. Let's try it!" Peach happily said. The three separated and moved around the room, observing the holes and the objects on the pedestals until finally, Luigi decided to try on he thought was right, and picked up a spherical object, and fit it into a round hole in the wall. Around them, the walls shook slightly before stopping. "It seems when we put the correct things in the holes, then something will happen."Luigi said to them.

They began putting what they thought was the right objects into the right holes, until Peach messed up. She slide something into the wall, but since it didn't fit, she tried pulling it out. The object didn't budge, and the floor started shaking. Without any warning, the floor just...disappeared and they all fell into whatever waited below.

* * *

 **YEEEAH**

 **LINE BREAKS ARE NEW**

 **Welllll ye. ;P See ya next time! (Hopefully soon!)**

 **1,204**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 ** _A/N OMGISH HOW DID I NOT REALIZE HOW TO DO THE LINES ;-;_**

 ** _I AM SOOOOO DUMB_**

 ** _WELL_**

 ** _HOPEFULLY UPDATES WEDNESDAYS IF I GET PICKED UP BY THE RIGHT PERSON AFTER SCHOOL_**

 ** _WEIRD_**

 ** _YEEEEE_**

 ** _HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINTENDO AND IF YOU THINK I DO GO BACK TO SCHOOL._**

* * *

The group of three fell down into the darkness, each of them screaming from the unexpected fall. Looking below, all that was currently visible was the dark abyss. Luigi air swam his was over to Rosalina, and grabbed her arm and motioned towards Peach. Rosalina nodded, and they both started airswimming towards Peach, who was the only one still screaming(which was kinda funny to Luigi for some reason). Luigi tapped Peach on the arm, and then said, more like screamed;

"UMBRELLA!"

Peach grabbed her umbrella and told Luigi and Rosalina to lock arms with her. They locked arms with Peach in the center, and Peach took out her umbrella and opened it. Immediately the group started floating, and when Luigi looked down, he noticed that the floor had become visible.

Only a couple of minutes passed when the group landed on the ground, each weary of the up-coming puzzles.

Maybe this had been the true way to go or possibly an alternate route?

The room around the trio was made of dark obsidian, and was lit up but small glowstone shards on the walls and floor, which was made of black basalt.

Luigi tentatively walked forward, and put his gloved hands on the wall, and carefully started moving along it.

Peach and Rosalina followed his lead, and within the minute they had finished searching the walls and found nothing.

"Search the floor. There has to be something else in here, I refuse to believe there isn't a way out. Hopefully..." Luigi muttered the last part, as he walked to the center of the room and knelt down to feel the floor with his hands, only to immediately find a switch. Luigi flipped it, and on a spot on the wall a shining door appeared. The door had stars all over it, and was a nice pure white color.

Luigi stood up, and brushed himself off, just in case there was dirt or dust or something on the floor. The trio stood in front of the door, and as the three stood there, the door opened revealing the next room. Luigi walked in first, with Peach following and Rosalina entering last. As soon as she did, the door closed and disappeared behind her.

Below their feet, a pink tile gleamed. the entire room's floor covered in multi-color tiles. There was a small sign were the door used to be. It read: "Pink tiles do nothing. Red Tiles are impassible. Blue tiles do nothing unless you are banana scented, in which fish will bit you, or you cannot get across if you smell like apples. Yellow tiles make you smell like bananas. Crimson tiles make you smell like apples. Gold tiles shock you, and if next to a blue tile will make it electric water. Grey tiles will move you three tiles ahead."

"Weird puzzle, right?" commented Luigi.

"Never seen something like this before. It's extremely random." Peach replied.

"The instructions seem easy enough, am I correct in thinking this?" Rosalina said.

"Maybe to you, Rosalina, but still, this is a large room." Luigi said, scanning the room. On the furthest side, aka across from them, was the door. This door was a deep Black, like the complete opposite of the previous door.

"Who wants to go first?" Peach said, trying to get someone else to do it so she could follow their lead. Personally Peach didn't get the puzzle at all and was quite confused.

"I will." Luigi said, stepping off onto the pink tile in front of him. surrounding him were 2 blue tiles one on each side, one red on the top left, and the two others were yellow. He stepped onto the yellow tile, and the smell of bananas instantly hit him. The smell was quite overpowering. From there on out, it seemed quite easy. Walk here, go there, step onto this, backtrack. It took Luigi perhaps 30 minutes or more just to finish and finally reach the door. He turned back to the girls, who started to follow the pattern that Luigi went in.

After about and hour, Rosalina and Peach finally reached the door. "Took you long enough." Luigi smirked and the 2 sent glares his way. He laughed, and proceeded to open the next door.

* * *

Mario was cursing himself. How could he have been so ignorant? There probably were tons of traps, but Mario and Co. had not encountered or maybe just got lucky in not encountering anything.

As he fell, he wondered how the others were doing. They probably had already met up and gone on without him, thinking he would be fine on his own.

Stupid reputation.

Mario always loved having company on various adventures, and this was no different. He always felt lonely whenever he was separated from a group or in general just being by himself. Mario was a very social person, and his reputation named him fearless, etc, etc. But in times like this, well...

Mario worried. Yes, worried. Mario was very unemotional, but more as in he liked to keep his emotions to himself, keeping himself guarded from others by keeping his emotions in check. In reality, Mario worried about everyone. His friends and most especially his brother, Luigi. He was glad to see that Luigi at least was a bit braver, but probably attempting to hide his inner emotions, just like Mario.

He hoped not. These hidden emotions can tend to burst out all at once. It had happened once to Mario, but he managed to get away before yelling at someone and instead burnt a tree down.

Yay, arson.

As he fell, Mario's thoughts wandered. Mostly to get away from those previous thoughts. His reputation may say he can hold his own, but still. He was still weak inside.

Mario snapped from his thoughts and looked down. The black abyss below him wasn't exactly making him hopeful. Maybe if he slowed his fall something would happen.

He checked his inventory.

Earlier from Peach's party, Peach had given him a large picnic blanket to keep at his house. Convenient.

He selected the blanket, and the blanket appeared in his hands in a position so it wouldn't go flying because Mario was falling.

He took the edges of the blanket and suddenly spread it out above him, and it caught the air and slowly Mario started difting downwards. He glanced down again, and was relieved to see a slightly lighter shade of black, which implied ground. Within 30 minutes he landed, and looked around.

The room was lit up with glowstone and was made out of obsidian. He glanced around.

No door. Probably a hidden switch. He walked to what he assumed was the middle of the room, and felt the ground.

Just like he thought.

He pulled the switch, and walked through the white door.

* * *

 _ **A/N If you were wondering, Mario fell for about three hours, while the trio fell for about one hour. Mario is taking the same route, but will catch up eventually and EYYYY I'M BACK!**_

 _ **WITH LINE BREAKS!**_

 _ **yup**_

 _ **see ya next week!**_

 _ **(HOPEFULLY)**_

 _ **1,253**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N HELLO! This is the first time I've ever managed to upload 2 chapters within weeks of eachother! Except for the first 2 maybe? But then I remade them sooooo.**

 **Yep! This is currently supposed to go up on Wednesday, 9/14/16, and Tomorrow, the 15th I have math homework due, Religion quiz, history quiz, and a Biology Test!**

 **OH JOY!**

 **Oh quick note: My real name is actually Hannah, and practically all my original OC's have the name Luna, you know except that I only currently have made 8, if you count the mages from chapter 3? Or was it chapter 4? Or 2? Eh I am so bad at remembering things. Also this is not a self-insert story if you get what I'm saying.**

 **But I have time to Type and I'm studying an Hour before bed so ye!**

 **Hope you Like this chapter!**

* * *

In the next room, however, was a pit.

Being completely serious here, I mean it was inevitable.

Luigi fell first, as soon as he opened the doorway, and the princesses, being directly behind him, were unable to stop, and fell down as well.

They were falling... _AGAIN_.

Geez, they needed to quit falling down holes.

"Maybe I should have looked in the room before going in!" Luigi yelled

"Definitely! And hopefully there's a bottom to this hole!" Peach Yelled back.

"..." Rosalina was quiet, like almost always.

Rosalina, then looked downward to see if there was a bottom visible, and surprisingly, there was! Below rapidly approaching was what appeared to be an underground lake? Rosalina wasn't sure.

"Hold your breath!" She shouted, and Luigi and Peach looked over, just as they hit the water.

* * *

Mario glanced around. The room's floor had several colored tiles all around, and he turned around to find a sign.

The sign had instructions for the current puzzle.

This seemed easy.

Mario made his way to the other side, but it took him like an hour. How was he supposed to remember the instructions? They disappeared right after he finished reading them! Ugh, seriously?!

Mario walked over to the door, and then proceeded to fall in the unseen pit below.

* * *

 **Little A/N here: Mario is still about an hour behind the others k'? Thanks ;P**

* * *

They hit the water with a loud splash, which echoed over the cavern.

Rosalina quickly came above water, and looked to where Luigi and Peach fell in. They popped out of the water moments after.

They looked around. The cavern looked to be very large, and a small-ish island with a couple of trees and a small home sat in the middle.

"I wonder who lives down here?" Rosalina asked.

"We should head there and find out, right?" Luigi said, bobbing in the water.

"Ooooh let's go! I wanna meet someone new!" Peach said, and started off toward the island. They happened to not fall far from it, they were only about ten feet till the 'shore'.

They stepped out of the water, and to their disappointment, found they were soaking wet.

The house was white as if it was made of quartz, with open windows and a flat roof. The door was a dark brown, contrasting the white walls of the home.

Luigi lead the way over to the house and right before he could open it, the door opened.

Luigi was so surprised, when he tried to back away, he tripped on his shoe then fell backwards onto the girls, who fell down as well.

Laughter rang through the cavern.

Luigi sat up, and glazed upward at the person who answered the door.

It was a she, and she stared down at them laughing, probably because everyone knows it's hilarious when someone falls over. She had copper brown hair, and sterling silver eyes. She had short bangs, and wore a crescent moon necklace around her neck. She wore a white dress, with the top sorta like Rosalinas in the side sleeves, or that was what he thought of that style as. She didn't have a continuation of sleeves down her arms, and her dress in the front when down about 6 inches below the knee. You could see the back of the dress because it went down to her ankles, so she had it shorter in the front, longer in the back. At the bottom of the dress, silver embroidery curled along the edges, and made two lines up to her waist, then seemingly looped around the back. The sleeve part at the top mentioned earlier had a silver color, like the embroidery. But additionally, atop her head sat a tiara, like the ones Peach and Rosalina had. It was silver, with a large diamond on the front and sapphires looping around it.

Luigi observed all this in a matter of moments, and then her saw the woman bend down and outstretched her hand to him. Luigi took it, and she helped pull him up. She did this to help the girls too, and Peach had this weird look in her eye. Peach was planning something.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" The lady asked.

"YES!" Peach excitingly said.

"If you would like us too, then yes." Rosalina politely said.

"If you would not mind, than yes." Luigi added in.

The lady giggled. "Then please, come in and take a seat." She gestured inside and opened the door wide. The inside of the house was surprisingly big. On the far side, there was two doors, and in the room they were in, there was a dining table set for five, with one chair at the head of the table and four chairs on the long sides of the table. There was a small kitchen area, and it was all in a white shade. The table was a dark brown color like the door too. The table was set with white teacups, and over in the kitchen a try with teapots and probably sugar sat.

The trio entered, and Rosalina and Peach sat across from each other, and Luigi sat next on the opposite of the end of the table, on the opposite end of the head chair. (AKA furthest away from the head of the table ;P)

The woman took the tray from the counter and set it onto the middle of the table. "Here we go." She said and sat down. There were three different teapots. One was white, one was green, and the last was black. "Green Tea is the green one, White Tea is the white one and Black Tea is the black one." They looked at her.

"What is it? This is the only tea they give me." She defensively said. They didn't ask who 'they' were but instead chose a tea. Luigi chose green tea, Peach got black tea and Rosalina took the white tea. "So, what are your names?" The lady asked, taking the white tea after Rosalina put it back onto the tray.

"Rosalina."

"Peach!~"

"Luigi."

"What is your name?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh me? I'm Luna. Nice to meet you all."

Peach desperately looked like she wanted to say something, and after a few seconds, said "ARE YOU A PRINCESS?!"

Everyone laughed at her excitement.

"Yes, I am. But my kingdom is long forgotten, lost in the past." Luna responded, a slight undertone of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, that requires some story telling. It starts with the legend of the 7 Mages, which was written in Latin on the walls at the beginning of this place. Does anyone know this or able to read Latin?"

"Well, apparently Luigi does." Peach said.

"Hey, I didn't know what language it was, all I know was that it looked like English to me." Luigi replied.

"So you know some of the story?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it seemed to be about 7 people who were masters of a specific element, they went on adventures, and ruled the Fabulosa Kingdom, but the Umbra kingdom attacked, and eventually they won, but afterwards on one of their adventures they found powerful artifacts which corrupted the dark magic one, then he tried to kill the others but captured them and stole their artifacts, but one escaped and rallied the people, who managed to free the other 5, and together after some years passed they finally reclaimed their artifacts and had to kill the dark mage. Additionally a crown was fashioned to fit the artifacts power, and the artifacts were actually jewels. Oh, and also that the dark one was in love with the white one, but in the end they couldn't be together. Does that about sum up the story?"

"Well." Luna said. "Thank you. That was very to the point."

"I'm guessing this wasn't a legend but was a real event?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, it was a real event, and the artifacts location was passed on to the eldest of the royal family, but unfortunately my parents never told me where they are, and therefore their location may have been lost. All I have is a notebook full of unreadable writing from them."

"You said your story started from that legend right? So can you tell us the rest since Luigi told us the story?" Peach asked.

"Ok then. Well, I was born to the King and Queen of Fabulosa about 100 years after the legend took place. The King was adept at spells and potions, one type of magic, although he was not the best overall the people at it. The Queen was the current master of all 7 elements, and elemental magic is another type of magic. When I was born, it was either I would have more magical potential then my parents and only have access to a small amount, I would have control over a large amount of power with none held back, or I would had little to none power overall. I ended up with having lots of magical potential, but unable to use due to restrictions of magic, which are certain magical properties that arise when someone has too much magic. As a solution, my Father asked the Charm Master (another sort of magic) to make a charm to bypass these restrictions. She was able to do it, and the charm was attached to this necklace I have. Whenever I am wearing this, I can use my full magic for about 7 hours, and whenever I stop or do smaller acts of magic then it sorta recharges."

"So you have restrictions on your magic? What can you do anyway?" Luigi asked, curious.

"I can use all the elements fluently, but since there are not many humans left, this magic was diluted over the years, and now almost none of the humans left even have the ability to use magic, but I can tel each of you can use some form of it."

"Ooooh what can I do?" Peach asked.

"Well, your power is I believe wish power. Not like I-grant-wishes-like-a-genie sort of power, but one that allows you to channel others wishes through yourself, sorta like if you and your friends wished hard enough to be healed during a battle, most likely your wish will be granted."

"Oh...Well, it's pretty useful since I don't really fight." Peach responded.

"I think I already know my power, but what else can you tell me?" Rosalina asked.

"Your power is more spell inclined. Like how you channel more of your magic through your wand, your magic is less saying spells but more thinking about the spell itself and what you want it to do, then using your wand to help channel your focus. Your power is definitely stronger than most in this aspect." Luna replied.

"I thought so. I have always used magic through my wand, and always thought of myself as a sorceress." Rosalina replied with a smile.

"Can you tell me my power please?" Luigi asked.

"Of course I can. Your power is simple. You wield the third element thunder or lightning. Very rare, and hard to master, but I think you may have gotten some help, but since some time has pasted you have forgotten your ability? At least that is what I assume." Luna said.

"Oh... I had forgotten about my power. It's been awhile and I have never needed it for anything else, except for fighting, but I don't understand how I could have forgotten it." He said back, then sipped some tea.

"Well, to continue with my sto-" Luna paused as a splash was heard outside.

"Well," Luigi said as he glanced out the window, staring at the figure swimming toward the shore. "Mario's finally caught up."

* * *

 **A/N Yup, you get to learn more backstory next time! I did do somethings like writing a sorta rough draft.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I will hopefully upload another chapter next Wednesday if I get it done.**

 **2,184**


End file.
